Drops In Time
by Wicked Falcon
Summary: A series of one-shots that look at different points in their lives. Rogan


Hello. These will be a series of one-shots about the life of Logan and Marie. They will be upload as they come along so if you are interested, please follow the story until otherwise told as I will be marking this as a complete story. This is pure Rogan fluffiness. You have been warned. Please sit back, relax and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** _I don't __own anything that is recognisable in this story except for those that ain't. They belong respective to their creators. The spelling can appear to be incorrect but please remember that I am using British English because that is what is spoken from where I'm from._

This one-shot is an overview of Marie's life to a certain point. Told by her as she sees it.

* * *

Love Me Tender

All it could take is a simple innocent gesture to turn into a simple innocent mistake. Take the innocence of touch, nothing really non-threatening when you're brushing pass someone, a simple handshake or simply kissing a greeting onto a friend's cheek. Seemingly nothing wrong in those types of interactions. Well, see here is the problem, I can't touch. These interactions are deadly to those around me. You might be wondering how I had found out about my skin. It was easier than you are thinking but slightly more traumatic as well. There was nothing really special about me, I don't think, just a normal average high school student trying to navigate the adolescent world of assignments, parents, friends and dates.

I had managed to get Cody to notice me and when he finally asked me out. I was happy to accept. Life was good in my sixteen year old world. School was ending soon and the parents were going on vacation; nothing too exotic, of course. I had proven myself to be a very trustworthy individual and they had finally decided that I was turning into a mature young adult. Believe me that had taken some convincing considering how young I was at the time. But I have always had a desire not to disappoint my parents and I think this is what finally drove me away once I found out about the deadliness of my skin. It had been my biggest fear realised once Cody had started to convulse upon my bed after I was explaining my trip to Alaska to him. I know that is not the most exotic location but it held appeal to me as a place of wild beauty and tranquillity.

Never, not once, did I realise that I would find the other half of my soul. Very poetic words and my love would throw a laughing fit if he ever heard them coming from my mouth but that is fine because no matter how he feels about sweet words and gestures, he is my biggest, grizzliest, softest teddy bear. Everything that he does for us is shown within his actions. He is not what you can call a soft man. He is wild, aggressive, possessive and hard. That is what the outside world sees him as. Not me, his gentle touch at my waist, hips or thighs shows me more affection than he could possible ever speak. The gentle arm slung around my shoulders as I use his broad chest as a leaning post while we watch the lowering sun speaks volumes about his trust in me as his mate.

I can see that you are wondering how I can touch. It was a long hard road of time, mistakes and forgiveness. You see, I had allowed my skin to taint my view of the world, to see that I was the untouchable one; the deadly mutant freak amongst deadly mutants. My inner peace was no longer within me when I had developed my mutation. Something had misfired and instead of being able to know what a person is thinking and feeling, my mutation would devour that person whole. All their thoughts, memories, emotions and essence of themselves would flood into my mind and that was when the darkest part would follow. A major personality war would flare to life as I struggled to contain the person into a shoddy little box that I had built.

Now you can see the appeal of a Canadian wilderness retreat. Not only does it suit me just right but Logan feels more comfortable when he surrounded by fresh air and woodsy scents. The city can be very tiring on him as he has to work overtime to keep most of the scents sorted. Sure, he can ignore it but he gets more growly and sheer terrifying when we have to visit the Professor. I had actually found it funny when we came back the first few times from our retreat. The first few days, Logan was alright but as the weeks wore on, he would practically prowl the hallways, growling at anything that would step into his path. He was not a happy camper within the school walls but what could I do about it. I had learnt early on in our relationship to leave him alone when he got like that. I don't anymore because I'm usually the one that he is growling at when he is on the prowl.

It is a completely natural instinct for him to patrol his territory. That is why there are three parallel slashes on the entry way into level three residential wings of the mansion. He knew each and every scent that was on that floor. Sometimes, I just get worried about that nose of his. Take this one for instance: One day, we had entered the hallway while we were conversing about our day when he just stopped in his tracks and with a slight flaring of his nostrils I knew he could smell some different scent within the area. I thought nothing of it until I was pushed into a wall with Logan's nose buried into my neck, inhaling deeply as his fingers flex hard against my hips as he struggled to keep his more primal instincts at bay. He should not have too but I was his mate which meant that I would be treated with the respect that I deserve.

I find it interesting in how his primal side and his human personality clash but when it comes to me. I am to be protected at all costs and defended with a ferocity that would scare a more normal non-mutant. I told you he could be sweet without words but I could be just use to his way of showing affection. The one thing I would shudder about if that feeling would intensify if we had children together. He was a great cycle indicator which I should be ashamed of using him like that, but I can't be because it came in handy too many times. Usually, he would warn me days in advance to leave the premises or he would. My eyebrows drew together in thought as the word fertile flashed through my brain.

And we come back to the whole being able to touch situation. It is as simple as it is complicated. It seems that my mutation has multiple levels and Xavier has helped me control the various switches, I suppose would be an easier description to use, needed to maintain my mutation. Like I said, it took me years to gain this level of control with my life sucking skin. Logan had gamely become my guinea pig because he could heal the quickest from each touching experiment that was conducted. Depending on the day, one of the downsides was that I took pieces of Logan each and every single time that we touched while I was learning to control my mutation. So I had inherited his healing factor to a degree, not as fast as him but it is still quicker than I have ever healed within my life. My hearing, sight and smell were heightened but nowhere near the level of Logan's own senses.

Which are not currently helping me with the dilemma that I am in. There were two options that stood out, I could make a run for it and by doing that I could enflame his natural instinct to hunt and assert his dominance or submit to him without an argument by tilting my head and exposing my neck to him. I will be the first to admit that it was not often that I would find myself within this situation but it was easier to submit. Though, I did have fantasies about making him earn the right to be my mate. It would not be pretty or nice but very elemental in the act itself. Considering, I don't challenge Logan's dominance as often as I think he would like me too.

Not thinking through my options too deeply as I whispered an apology and followed my instincts, went for broke. I'm pretty sure that they could hear his bellow from three states over and counting. Did I ever mention that Logan can have a really sexy roar when he wants too? No my bad because that is another thing that I love about him besides his growls. At this point of time, I'm running because I need to find a more secluded area because once I'm caught, he won't be leaving my side for a long time afterwards. The professor makes enquires before the hallways strangely becomes vacant and I'm reminded about the keeper's shack in the north-west quadrant of the grounds.

Smart man that professor can truly be. The children are in no danger but the more developed boys could be seen as potential challengers for me and Logan would react accordingly to each threat he perceived. That would be more than a mood damper for me as I had incited Logan into this state. I must remember to make sure that it should be started in a less populated area next time and without stairs. I don't think Logan would appreciate me breaking my neck upon the stairs. I can feel the adrenaline kicking as the small hairs on my neck let me know that I'm being hunted by a predator. All four hundred kilograms of sweaty snarling man and he was all mine.

I threw a quick peek over my shoulder and almost surrendered right on the spot. It seems that my instincts were right on the money and he was having the time of his life, if that very sharp toothy smirk was anything to go by. It wasn't very often you got to see full canine teeth and you usually weren't alive long enough to realise what that meant but I was not in any real danger. Logan would never forgive himself if anything happened to me that he caused. No one would believe that big tough Wolverine was capable of being gentle and tender. And that was more than fine by me if they never found that information out.

I was so elated when I finally made it out the door and ran into the woods. Some would say that was a stupid idea because of the snarling man behind me was more at home in this environment than indoors. Those people were correct if it was anyone else but me. I knew Logan would feel more comfortable to where I was leading him. It was a connection that we both needed when we came back from the highs; a soft place that he could easily mark as his when the time came. We had never really discussed the possibility of children but I still had taken the injections faithfully and still had about two weeks left for the next one. So I felt that I had adequate protection, as they say famous last words.

I came to a skidding halt because there was no sounds that surrounding me. I could tell that we were close enough to the keeper's shack and I knew that Logan was waiting within the cool shadows. I should have been more prepared for his hurtling mass that knock me to the ground as he growled long and low within his chest., a very clear indication that he had accepted my challenge and was offering his own. It had been awhile since we had danced this song that I had almost completely forgotten the beats. My own instincts had kicked into high gear as I felt an answering growl rumble pass my throat to gain voice as I tried and failed to shove him from off me. Have I mention how heavy that man can weigh? Yes, it's like moving a metal mountain which he could quite easily be mistaken for.

I know I could take that unfair advantage and turn my skin on to unsettle him as I drain a little of his life force. The only problem is I suffer from the exchange as well and we had made a pact that it would only be life and death situations that I would do that. So I had done the next best thing and dug my fingers into his upper inner thigh. This is an extremely risky move to make for obvious reasons. Especially when you think about how close I could get but I was feeling reckless and daring. Logan leaped backwards with a snarling sound as I moved quickly back to my feet and into a crouched position. This was not going to be easy but brutal that would truly show that Logan had the right to be my mate.

To say that I would have been surprised that I had managed to conceive our son that night would be a complete understatement of the year. I shouldn't have been surprised but I was. Logan had scented the change early on and become even more protective without telling me the reason. I guess he thought I knew and I guess subconsciously that I did but I couldn't bring myself to face that fact. It was a thing that we had not actively talked about in the past and here I was carrying Logan's child with no idea as to how he felt about the situation. I guess I should have paid more attention to his actions and not his words because everyone knew that man could be in short supply of them.

I should never have doubted him. I remember that day clearly as I had just found out and I was in turmoil over what options that was available to me. Not my proudest moment but at the time I thought my life was truly over and the hormones that were bouncing around my system was making me more emotional than any other normal time. I was sitting on the edge of our bed when Logan walked into our bedroom and I burst into tears as I looked at his beautiful hazel eyes, full of understanding, he nodded once before enfolding me into his arms. He knew and was proud of the fact that he had gotten me in this condition. I smile about it now but at the time, when I found out, I wanted to wring his bloody neck. We put that down to the hormones talking at the time. I still get that compulsion occasionally and usually acquired when he has gone and done something stupid, like getting himself hurt while on mission.

Healing factor, I know but that doesn't take the pain away. I still remember him rubbing his knuckles when I asked about his claws coming out. I think he had actually looked a little surprised that he was asked that question. I had never gotten a clarification on that and it's not a thing I stress over but the thought occasionally makes reappearance. Logan was even more solicitous in his attention towards me. He could be unbelievably tender when he handled my swollen body and moody outbursts. He would give the person hell if they upset me in any shape or form. It got in such a way that I had to suggest of going back to our retreat until it came time for the pup to be born. He can come up with some weird terminology sometimes. I think everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they saw Logan's back.

It was a beautiful bonding time between Logan and my growing stomach. He would spend hours with his hands rubbing the growing tightness. It was getting taxing upon my small frame as I was feeling somewhere between a beach ball and beached whale. I was feeling massively huge and when I studied the mirror image, I was looking it. Logan would tell me that I was glowing with new life. I just quirked my eyebrow at him and shot my eyes down to the bump in front. I think I can remember what my feet looks like but I'm unsure at this time. The one thing I hated about my last trimester was the constant back ache of carrying all the extra weight. I was hot, tired and thoroughly sick of being pregnant. My child could not come any quicker and was I glad when he had decided that he had enough of making my bladder his personal trampoline and finally make his presence known to the world.

I should have known that nothing was ever going to be easy when it comes to Logan's child. I mean look at the size of my man and you would get the picture of what I mean. The labour itself was fairly straight forward I had thought but when it actually came time for that appearance from the little one. Nope, no way was anyone going to move him. Not until he was good and ready to be moved. I just couldn't get over the stubbornness of this kid already. He certainly took after his daddy in that department even if Logan would argue that I was more pigheaded than he was. That, my friend, is another argument for another day.

Riddick Charles finally made his appearance at 4:32am, weighting in at 8 pounds and 12 ounces. Boy, was I exhausted after such a long ordeal with every threat under the sun towards Logan about ever touching me again with the intentions of getting me pregnant. Once was more than enough for me and I was happy to hold my child in my arms. I realise that I don't have the most original name but sue me, I liked the movies and thought the name was cool. It could have been worse and I had named him Robert or Scott. Nothing wrong with those names but still, it would've rubbed Logan the wrong way.

Though, I had absorbed Logan's healing, my ageing has not slowed because of it and that was one thing we had faced. Logan would outlive me and it broke my heart to think about it. We had decided to test Riddick for the x gene and he came back positive. It would be interesting to see what his mutation would be. I'm hoping nothing traumatic too early to spring it into life. It was not a life that I would've asked for my little one but he has his daddy to help him if I can't be here. It's amazing what can go through a person's mind when they mature. This leads me back to my original statement about a simple innocent gesture leading to a simple innocent mistake. What can I say, there was no innocent gesture, simple yes and Riddick was no mistake nor will he ever be simple. Not if he gets Logan's or my mutation. Life was never mean to be simple and that is just the way that we like.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that. Drop me a line on what you think. I'm hoping to get a POV on Logan soon. So, until next time. Have a good one! ;D


End file.
